


Six Birthdays And A Ring

by AsagiStilinski



Series: YOI Spooky Week 2019 [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Parents Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Retired Katsuki Yuuri, Retired Victor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Every year, Yuri Plisetsky goes completely overboard for Otabek's birthday- this year is no exception, but there is something a little different about this year, something that, if it goes the way Yuri plans, Otabek will never forget
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: YOI Spooky Week 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530083
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66
Collections: Yuri!!! on Ice Spooky Week 2019





	Six Birthdays And A Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Last fic for Spooky Week, theme "Halloween", happy birthday Otabek!!

"You are going to love me for this,"

Glancing up from his suitcase, Otabek watched his boyfreind waltz into the hotel room like a cat who had just caught a canary

Honestly, Otabek was a little bit afraid to ask what this great accomplishment was supposed to be

With Yuri looking that satisfied and pleased with himself, he reasoned it couldn't be anything _good_

"I already love you Yura, you don't have to do anything to make me love you _more_," he reasoned carefully

"Yeah but you're going to anyway, just trust me on that, are you ready Beka? Are you ready for the _best_ birthday gift?"

Oh right... his birthday was in a couple of days, he had been so busy preparing for Skate Canada that he had forgotten, wich was always the problem when he ended up assigned here...

"Um, yes?" he replied hesitantly, still a little worried to learn what Yuri might have up his sleeve

The blonde seemed unconcerned by his hesitation though, beaming from ear to ear

"Well, since neither of us have another competition until Rostlecom, I convinced Yakov to let us stay a couple of extra days so you could spend your birthday here,"

"You did?" Otabek asked in surprise

"Yeah, I know you miss celebrating Halloween, so I figured we'd do it here! I even got us VIP passes to a haunted house attraction for the 29th, and we're going costume shopping the day after the competition is over!! I already found a great place and got us lunch reservations for this cute restaurant next-door to it!"

Wow, Yuri.... really had put alot into this

Otabek was honestly surprised, considering that for the second birthday they spent as freinds he had awkwardly sent him an e-card and a gift certificate to some American boutique, and he had missed the first one all together

But that was a few years ago now, this was going to be the sixth of Otabek's birthdays that they spent together as freinds and the second as boyfreinds, and needless to say that Yuri had definitely stepped up his gift-giving game since then

"Yura... that's-"

"That's not even all!"

Oh no

"Remember how I said we had a few extra days? Weeeeell I didn't mean that we'd spend all of them _here_,"

See the consequence to Yuri becoming good at gift giving was that he always went _way_ the hell overboard

He had zero editing skills, no "stop" button, and Otabek suspected that the words "too much" weren't even in his vocabulary

Once he had gotten over his initial awkwardness about special occasions, he had turned into this horrible over-doer who used every holiday, birthday, and anniversary to express his affections for Otabek in the most dramatic, expensive, and elaborate ways he could come up with

For reference's sake, last year he hadn't been able to celebrate Otabek's birthday properly, as he had been assigned to Internationaux de France, wich took place starting November 2nd and left Otabek's birthday as being a travel day, but he had still managed to put his newfound skills to use

They had been on a plane at midnight that Halloween and Yuri had woken him up just to give him his gift and sing "Happy birthday" to him

And give him a birthday cupcake

Otabek still wasn't sure how he had managed to smuggle it and a lit birthday candle onto the flight but he wasn't sure he ever wanted to find out

The gift it's self had been even more unbelievable though, a fancy motorcycle helmet that must have set Yuri back _atleast_ as much as their plane tickets combined, along with tickets to see Halsey- Otabek's secret favorite artist- in concert wile in France

The really concerning part was that Yuri was actually, despite how he acted and dressed, pretty conservative with money

Being the primary bread-winner in his family since he first picked up figure skating had hammered that into his head like a nail through drywall, but when it came to spending on Otabek, Yuri- frighteningly- splurged in a way that reminded him frighteningly of Viktor

In fact, an interveiwer had once been stupid enough to compare their relationship to Viktor and Yuri Katsuki's, to wich Yuri had only said that if he had ever done "anything as stupid as Viktor and Katsudon" he would never have "bought anything so hideously cheap" as their engagement rings

_"If it were me, I would have bought Beka **diamonds**,"_

Otabek didn't even breathe again until a wile after they had left

He had decided in that moment that he would _have_ to be the one to propose to Yuri and not the other way around, as he was fearfully convinced that otherwise, Yuri would try to buy him an engagement ring to rival English royalty

"Viktor has been yapping at me the last few years that we have to go to Hasetsu during Halloween to see what the onsen does, apparently it's some big production, so I finally agreed, I know you like them for some weird reason, plus we'll get to see the baby again and I _know_ you want to do that,"

Guilty as charged, Otabek Altin absolutely adored any human under the age of ten

It was only after they started to get some age on them that he began to find people intolerable

"Yura, this is all way too much-"

"Bullshit!! There's no such thing as 'too much' when it involves my Beka!! So listen, you're gonna have to win silver this weekend- behind my gold ofcourse- so that I can justify this extra time off to Yakov, you got that babe?"

Otabek nodded in agreement, having every intention to get on the podium over this weekend, be that with gold or silver, ofcourse he wanted to win first place, but if Yuri won... well, he couldn't say that he would be disappointed

Or surprised, for that matter

After all, Yuri Plisetsky never half-assed anything, right?

~+~

"No no no Beka, we have to do something WAY better!! Scarier _and_ sexier!!"

Gee, why did "scary" and "sexy" not sound like they automatically went together in a sentence...?

Sighing quietly, Otabek put the Spiderman costume down, not even having had the opportunity to find a Deadpool to match, and followed Yuri's lead towards a wall full of vampires, witches, and devils

"Besides, the Katsukis already got dibs on superhero shit, so we're not doing that,"

Reasonable enough Otabek supposed

"Anything in particular you're looking for Yura?"

"Not really just.... something scary and sexy and and beautifull...."

Yeah, that narrowed things down

"Anything more specific than that?"

Yura shook his head, picking aimlessly through a few types of vampire costumes and humming thoughtfully

"Maybe one of these... I don't know Beka, it kinda depends, how willing are you to dress in drag?"

Why did Otabek suddenly have the idea that this was about alot more than just dressing up for a party at the onsen?

~+~

Here's a fun fact: Otabek Altin, despite spending a considerable amount of his life in countries that celebrated Halloween, had never actually been to a haunted house before

Neither had Yuri, but atleast he handled it a little more gracefully

"Beka it's ok, it was just an accident,"

"It is very much _NOT_ ok," Otabek muttered miserably, still hiding his face in his hands miserably as Yuri, snickering a little, combed his fingers through his hair

"Babe, you got scared, it was a perfectly reasonable reaction,"

"I punched an actor...." Otabek muttered, his face probably red enough to rival the color of freshly spilled blood

...

The same color that come out of that poor skeleton's nose....

"Yeah well, they sign wavers," Yuri laughed

Because his boyfreind thought this entire situation was _hilarious_, made even more so by the fact that he had been scared in the first place not for himself, but for Yura, who had shreiked upon the skeleton guy jumping out at him

"This isn't funny..."

"Oh Beka, this is HILARIOUS, but I get it, I know you're upset, I'm sure the autographed photos and the personal check made everything better,"

True enough, the skeleton had seemed appreciative of that, not that he'd been that upset to begin with, insisting that Otabek was the third person to punch him in just the last couple of days

"Come on doofus, you've gotta get up and finish packing, our flight leaves in like two hours,"

Otabek groaned, but peeled himself off of the hotel bed anyway, his face still red as he forced himself over to the bags in the corner to go over his checklist, being only mildly surprised when Yuri leaned over and draped himself across the other skater's back, wrapping his arms around Otabek's neck and rubbing his cheek against his shoulder

That was...

_Huh_

Yuri was often affectionate, but this was a little bit different even for him

"Everything ok?"

Yuri nodded slowly, pressing a kiss behind Otabek's ear

"I just love you alot, that's all,"

.....

Ok now Otabek was officially concerned

"Are you... alright, Yura? You've been acting kind of strange this weekend..."

Sure, the elaborate gift was nothing new, but the trip to Hasetsu had felt a little weird from the moment he mentioned it, and then Yuri getting so picky about their costumes when he didn't usually care much about that sort of thing...

And the entire weekend he had been even more affectionate than usual, both verbally and physically

He was starting to wonder if there was something going on aside from just his birthday

"I'm fine," Yuri promised with a soft sigh, rubbing his cheek up against his lover's shoulder again

"I just... I get to spend your birthday with you this year and actually _celebrate_ it... it's awesome, that's all,"

Somehow, Otabek wasn't entirely convinced that that was, indeed, _all_, but he wasn't going to argue with it

Not when he could have a moment of calm between them like this

~+~~

"Happy birthday Beka!!! And happy Halloween too!!"

"Happy Halloween to you too Viktor,"

Viktor, who was dressed as Harley Quinn, eagerly gave Otabek a big hug, practically towering over him in his heel heels wile Otabek struggled not to get pushed over by the larger man

"I'm so excited that you and Yura are here!! Kira has gotten so big since the last time you saw her!!"

"Since yesterday?" Otabek teased, earning an eyeroll from Viktor as the older skater stepped back

"I mean in person!!"

"Ah, ok, so... in the last two months then,"

"Yes!!! Babies grow LOTS in a very short amount of time!! She's huge compared to two months ago!"

"I know they do," Otabek replied with something akin to a breath of laugh as he glanced over his shoulder, Yuri right behind him as he bounced around the corner, hurriedly wrapping an arm around Otabek's waist as he grinned up at Viktor, unusually chipper for meeting Viktor, even these days

It had been a long time since the days where Yuri couldn't even look at Viktor or the other Yuri without spitting an insult at them, but he still had a colder and calmer demeanor around... well, everybody except for Otabek really

So for him to be so openly happy.....

Yeah, something was definitely wrong

"Ah!! There's the reason we made this trip!" he chirped, lisping slightly around the fangs in his mouth as he made grabby hands at the baby

"There's my goddaughter! Gimme the baby Katsudon!!"

Yuri, who was dressed as Poison Ivy and currently trying to detach their infant daughter's hand from around his long red wig, just chuckled and gently handed the Catwoman-onesie clad child over to the blonde

"Nice to see you too Yura," Yuri smiled with amusement

It was no secret that Yuri Plisetsky liked kids, and the second he had found out that he had been named one of the baby's godparents, he had practically caved through the ceiling with excitement to spend every second of time imaginable with her

Sure, it was really just a symbolic thing, as godparents didn't exist as a concept in Japan and neither Viktor nor Yuri were Catholic, but the parents had agreed that it was a nice, clean way to decide on who would take the baby should the unthinkable happen to her parents- and to Yuri's parents and sister, ofcourse

But it didn't matter to Yuri

As far as he was concerned, Kira Katsuki was practically a blood relative of his own, and Otabek had a feeling that he would fist-fight Phichit Chulanont and his boyfreind Chris- Kira's other set of godparents, besides Yuri and Otabek himself- for the right to take on parenthood if a tragedy ever occurred

Otabek couldn't exactly say he'd behave any differently

"So, when does this big Halloween celebration start?" Otabek asked around his own fangs as he reached down to gently take Kira's itty bitty hand and let it wrap around his finger

"Oh later, later, once the sun starts going down, but until then, why don't you guys come in hm? Mama is making katsudon!"

And that was the other thing, Viktor had not only taken to parenting like a fish to water, but as far as he was concerned, his in-laws were his parents more than anyone else, and he snuggled up to them with just as much openness as they had welcomed him with

It gave Otabek hope that someday Yuri would warm up to his own parents that way, not nearly as awkward or anxious as he was these days around them

He had gotten better over the years ofcourse, but it was a slow process, with Yuri's only real experience with family being his grandfather, he wasn't really sure how to handle suddenly being surrounded by Otabek's enormous and loving family

"Sounds like a plan," Yura nodded, kissing Kira's cheek before reluctantly handing her back to the other Yuri

"Beka and I will be there in a few minutes, I just wanted to show him something first,"

Well that was news to him, he didn't recall Yuri telling him about anything he needed to be shown...

"Ok, see you two later~" Viktor hummed, winking at them as if he were in on some kind of private joke

It was actually a little unnerving...

But as the Katsukis left, Yuri wasted no time in curling his hand around Otabek's and dragging him around the back

"Yura? Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" Yuri promised back in a shout around his fangs

Otabek was more than a little unnerved by this, he hadn't even seen Yuri grab the bags out of the taxi, sure, it was possible one of the Katsukis had gotten them but... why would they?

Why would Yuri just leave something like that to someone else?

It made no sense to him

He allowed his boyfreind to lead him along, following loyally until they reached a waterfall

...

Otabek really hoped that Yuri didn't want them to go swimming when it was nearly winter....

"You know um.... ever since Viktor and Katsudon had that baby... I've been thinking alot about the future," Yuri mused as he lead him slowly to sit down on some rocks near the fall

"I've been thinking about.... mine and.... your's and..... _our's_..... and I know that we won't be able to have a family until we both retire, wich won't be for a wile yet- thank God- but um... well.... I just figured... ya' know... it... really wouldn't hurt to get kind of a...... oh fuck this shit! Otabek, I'm in love with you and I always will be and I don't want anybody else so marry me, please!"

Otabek's mouth fell open, surprise clear against his face as Yuri hurriedly shuffled through his pocket and yanked out a ring box, his face bright red as he opened it and then yanked Otabek's hand closer to him

"W-Well? W-What do you say?"

Otabek smiled softly, leaning down and gently cupping Yuri's face, giving him a soft, slow kiss

"_Yes_," he promised quietly, taking Yuri's hand and giving it a small squeeze

"Yuri Plisetsky..... there's nothing I could _ever_ say but _yes_,"

And just for the record....

The ring was definitely as outlandish as Otabek expected


End file.
